Shut Up and Dance
by saritaaa
Summary: Arizona had eyed a mysterious, gorgeous brunette all night long. Then a song came on, the other girl came to her and with some push words from a friend, they end up dancing... and drinking... and kissing. AU High School / Arizona G!P. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned.
1. When I first saw you

AN/ So, I know I haven't updated PP yet and I'm really working on it. This is just a little something I hope will give you a smile after Thursday's episode. *cries*

yeah, I need them back too

* * *

It was a Saturday Night. Callie had walked into this house of a friend of a friend. She hadn't even wanted to go out with her best friend, Mark, and her newly foster brother, Derek, but she had to. They were going back to school on Monday. Or well, on her hand, she was going to her new school on Monday. Derek had said this little get together was now a habit for them; they used to do a party to kick off the new school year, before school took over.

So Callie had gone. She'd applied her best eyeliner wing, with a bit of lipstick. She wore an oversized black t-shirt accorded to her black tresses, and short jean shorts. She was comfortable in her converses, hoping people here wouldn't judge her. She'd had enough of that these two-or even three last years.

Derek had let her meet all his friends who came along; she had noticed he was a well-liked boy in the public high school of Silver Creek, Orlando. Not that it was shocking or anything; she hadn't expected less coming from him. But she still couldn't feel at total ease with them. She had never been shy, she even usually described herself as a rather confident girl. However since last year's incident, she couldn't help but feel like she had to protect herself. If not from other people, from herself.

So she stayed a little aback, all night long. She eyed people, smiled shyly and shared casualties. She hadn't even finished her drink, preferring staying sober, in control of her actions.

She caught multiple times a blonde looking over her. She found her beautiful, gorgeous even. She had only seen a glimpse of her eyes, but immediately found them mesmerizing. She was now staring off at her blonde locks.

 _She's straight. The beautiful ones are always straight._ She sighed heavily. Anyhow no one would hear her with all that loud music.

"You know, she isn't." Mark told her after noticing who she was staring at. It was like that guy could always read into her like a book. Most of the times, it was annoying, but right then, she was grateful for it.

"Ser— wait what?"

Callie looked up at her best friend. He'd seen her walk through hell this summer but her situation finally seemed to be turning out alright. She'd found a school, she'd found somewhere to call it home.

She looked at Mark with a hopeful look on her face. As her favorite music came playing, she stood from her sit on an old overused leather sofa, and made her way through the crowded room. The rhythm was entraining, she didn't care at the moment. Didn't care about who she was, who she loved, who she wanted to be with.

She took the girl by the arm, and asked her, still a bit shyly whether she wanted to dance. Seeing the blonde nodding and smiling widely at her, she felt relieved.

Seeing the blonde looking over her shoulder at her friend and dancing awkwardly with her, she mimicked the song's lyrics.

 _Oh don't you dare look back,_

 _Just keep your eyes on me,_

 _I said, you're holding back_

 _She said, shut up and dance with me_

Callie's face broke into one of the hugest grin of her life when she heard her partner for a dance finish the lyrics for her.

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, Oh-ooh-oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

Callie got a little closer to the blonde. She put her hands on her hips and swayed a little along the music.

 _We were victims of the night_

 _The physical chemical kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh, we were bound to get together,_

 _Bound to get together._

She couldn't help the goosebumps as she felt the blonde grin herself harder against Callie's front. Their dance wasn't that heated compared to the ones around them, but their connection was deep and the tension palpable.

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me. »_

They'd grown already insanely closer. They were both hot from dancing on the crowded dance floor but didn't care a bit.

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

 _My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

 _I knew we were bound to be together,_

 _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Oh, come on girl!_

 _Deep in her eyes,_

 _I think I see the future._

 _I realize this is my last chance._

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance!"_

 _"Don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

They were both out of breath as their dance came to an end. Callie hesitated, she didn't know how the other girl would feel if she kissed her. So she didn't know although she really, really wanted to. She only gave her the brightest smile she could wear, because this was the best she'd felt for weeks.

"Wanna grab a drink? I'm Arizona by the way."

Callie nodded and after Arizona handed her a glass of soda, they went on the front porch taking in some fresh air.

"So, you're new here? In Orlando? Never seen you 'round" Arizona asked with a dimpled smile.

Callie simply responded that she'd always live here, but gave no further explanations. She couldn't help but stare at those pretty pink lips. It was like they were begging for her to kiss them.

Arizona watched Callie's gaze on her lips and leaned in for a innocent kiss. She locked her hand in the other girl's hair while she let them both enjoy this amazing first sensation of the other's lips. Pulling back, Callie looked in those beautiful baby blue eyes before gently stroking the hair falling in front of her face behind her ear. She kissed her cheek then cupped it sweetly.

Some time later, after Arizona had proposed they'd dance a bit more, the two of them were then making out in a corner of Meredith's house. Callie had Arizona pinned against a wall, both girls panting with need and want.

As the brunette slid her thigh between Arizona's, the blonde let out a deep moan and Callie thought that it was it. She couldn't be able to hold it together anymore. So she attacked her neck with open-mouthed wet kisses, and started gently sucking on her pulse point after having traced a line with her tongue along her jawline and downing on her artery. She loved feeling the blood rushing through their veins as their make out session grew hotter by any seconds.

Arizona was in another world. She couldn't think of anything or anyone else than the woman before her eyes. She let her hands wander on her back before grasping a hold of the other woman's ass to make her grin harder against her own thigh. She was in heaven, gasping for air and didn't even realize what was happening to her.

She felt her body stiffen, her hips jerking forward. She gently pushed away the legs of the other girl, before looking up and taking conscience of what'd just happened. In front of a girl she barely knew.

She just took off then, ashamed. But God had it been so good.


	2. The next morning

AN/ Hello lovely people! So I hadn't really thought about getting this one shot an update, but two or three of you were pretty amazing and all lovely so I thought why not. The chapter of Pinky Promise will be a bit longer, I'll post it during vacations. Now, enjoy the read! Thank you for taking the time, and let me hear you out.

* * *

The following morning, Arizona woke up to the usual sound of her father knocking coming back home from his routine run with the newspaper of the day while her mother was cooking some pancakes for their breakfast. She started to stretch out her arms and legs when she heard her brother singing under the shower.

 _"_ Nooo _,_ " she whined aloud. She hated when her brother used the bathroom first. He was always putting so much cologne water, then it smelled like boys. Or men. Whatever.

She preferred the light smell of perfume hanging in the air behind a beautiful girl who'd just passed next to her. Speaking of amazing perfume, the girl at the party the night before's one was dizzying. She felt like she could recognize that smell out of hundreds or thousands. It smelled like roses and something more. She couldn't quite put her finger on it yet, but she hoped she would find out sooner rather than later.

The girl at the party. She'd realized quickly after she'd left - or rather run away, that she didn't even know her name. Apparently, that dark haired beauty hadn't moved here recently, however Arizona was sure she'd never seen her at school. _I mean, I'd have remembered her smile anywhere._

And there it was again. That warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like the butterflies were going to make her lower abdomen explode. She just wanted to scream, or- or punch at something. Yeah, she could definitely use a good boxing seance.

She put on some sweatpants and began braiding her hair. She looked at her face in the mirror, while doing so. Suddenly, realization hit her. She'd probably never see her again. She had eyed her all evening, she knew the brunette was obviously friends with Mark Sloan.

 _Ugh, that guy tho._

And even though Arizona couldn't stand his face, she would be willing to go ask him about his friend. Maybe, as she apparently lived nearby, he'd give her the girl's phone number. Yeah, maybe it'd work.

 _Face it, Arizona. She probably won't even remember anything from yesterday night._

But she wasn't drunk. Neither of them was. And she ran off. She didn't even think twice about it. She simply turned her back to the beautiful girl, letting her fears getting the best of her. She bit her lip, deep in thought. A knock on her door shook her out of her mind and made her jump.

"Breakfast ready!" yelled her brother as he flew down the stairs.

Arizona groaned at his antics, before straightening her tank top. That's when she realized she had a huge- nope, enormous hickey on the base of her neck, beside her collar bone. She smirked at the memory, quickly grabbing some make up to cover it all up.

Finally, she made her way down the stairs with a sweat on her shoulders. She'd decided it was safer, considering they were eating breakfast, on the Sunday before going back to school, with their both parents. Her Dad, who was a Colonel, in the Marine Corps of the United States, would probably not appreciate a hickey the size of the Texas on her little peanut.

"Good morning," she greeted politely although rather unhappy both her parents.

Her mother put the pancakes on the table along with the bottle of syrup and sat down next to Tim, in front of Arizona. "So, how was the party yesterday night?" she asked with a little raise of the eyebrow.

Arizona turned her glaze to her brother, noticing his cheeks turning a shade of a deep red. Ha, that boy never knew how to hide things to his momma. Arizona wasn't the best of a liar neither, but at least she could stay stoic as her mom asked them how was a party. She found herself smirking at the thought of the Girl at the Party.

"Oh, hum, yeah, it was great, you know. We got to see Teddy, they'd just come back from Germany you know." Timothy tried to brush off the subject.

Arizona simply raised up one of her eyebrows. She'd spoken a good hour with Teddy before the other girl became MIA. She couldn't seem to find her again, so she hung out with Alex, then… the Girl at the Party.

"I saw Sr. Major Altman on the base this morning. He was running as well. He's a very good man, very respectable." my father nodded. _It was really his way of saying to my brother that Altman's daughter would be a good girl for him. If only they knew, ha. Teddy isn't into my brother, at least not that I know._

 _Ugh, that'd be like Tim kissing me. Kind of gross._

 _I have to admit, it was a smooth move from Tim. My mother almost hadn't realized he changed the topic of the conversation. Until maybe ten minutes later, when a small silent had fallen upon the table._

"So, you haven't answered me, Timothy? Did you meet a _girl_?" she asked knowingly. _I can see from my position across the table the smirk she's wearing, but he can't. Poor boy._

"No, I haven't met a girl, mother." he answered while helping himself. His plate was huge; bacon, pancakes, syrup. Arizona knew he was trying to brush off his hangover, because she had opted for the same technique.

After a big and delicious breakfast, Arizona helped her mother out with the dishes and let her brother have some one-to-one time with their father. He was supposed to leave that evening, and her mother would have some work to do before the next day.

 _Tomorrow_.

Arizona was then used to her father leaving for oversea. She also liked that her mother worked. She was the vice-principal at Silver Creek. Which has its perks… _Nope, actually not. It had no perks being the daughter of Vice-Principal Robbins._

Once in her bedroom again, Arizona cuddled herself up under her covers. Earbuds on, she opened her laptop. At first, she was going to rewatch some episodes of her favorite tv show. As she surfed on the internet, she ended up on her Facebook profile. She laughed at some faces from her friends last night. _Poor Teddy when she will see that picture of her on the floor._

As she scrolled through her timelines, she saw a picture of Mark and Derek. _With that girl._

 _God, I gotta stop. I sound so pathetic. After all, I ran away. I got scared. Like we were making out, not that it was bad— okay, it was kinda amazing, but— no, it was totally the best feeling of my life._

 _But I'm not that kind of girl. I had, like two girlfriends. Yeah, we did things, like more than kissing things, but it was never after an hour of knowing them. And it had been a couple of times during the entire length of our relationship. And it was not that amazing. And how do I know she's even gay?_

 _She obviously is. She wasn't drunk. She knew what she was doing. Oh yeah, she definitely knew what she was doing, with that tongue, and- oh my god. I have to stop._

As she resumed her wandering on the site, she found another picture of her. She couldn't help but click on it, and admire the beauty on her screen for a second or two. _Maybe three._

She noticed that she was indeed tagged on this picture by Mark. _Thank God._

If someone had told her about ten minutes ago, she would have laughed at them in their faces. _Callie Torres._

 _Already heard that name. Huh._

She couldn't help but scroll again through her older profile pictures. She was so beautiful, she thought. And that killer eyeliner wing, too. _Ugh. I'm such a goner._

She was deep in thought, thinking she might actually never see her again, because she was most definitely not in their school, as she heard a faint knock on her door. It was her brother, Tim.

Come in, she said as she closed her laptop and put off her earbuds. Tim sat on the edge of her bed, looking deadly serious.

He opened his mouth, to ask Arizona a simple thing. However, she couldn't believe what he was telling, her mouth was falling open, as she was left speechless. _What the hell?_

* * *

 _Okay, so now I need your thought. Who should Teddy be with? Timothy or Addison? ;) I have my idea about this storyline. Now, what do you think Tim's question was? Please review whether I should keep going or not. By the way, it'll mostly be short updates multiple times a week-while PP will be longer. Thank you for sticking up with me^^_


	3. When we met again

AN/ Sorry for the extra long wait every time. I'm doing my best to give you updates... Enjoy the read now!

* * *

It had been a week, a whole, entire week since Arizona had heard her big brother's…coming out. She did not see that coming. _Ha! So funny, I am so funny._

A week ago, Timothy was sitting at the edge of her bed - where she was sitting every night, changing out of her socks because well, who liked to sleep with socks, before sleeping under her covers - asking her: _How did you know you were gay?_

She tried to make it look like she wasn't the slightest bit shocked; she was sure she failed. Her brother had always been picking up girls. They had even picked up women together last summer at the beach. And this last week, she'd tried to pick up clues at school. Who her brother was sitting with at lunch, who he held in his arms. Nothing. She came up with no one, her brother could see as more than a simple friend. But again, how were guys acting when they were... involved, as in more than simply friends? She knew girls, like the back of her hands by now. However she had never personally known gay guys; she'd only seen two or three cute couples on TV or in magazines.

But she was _all_ for it.

And then, last Sunday, her father was deployed oversea. He said it would probably be one of his last departure. She knew he said this to make them - her mother, her brother and herself - feeling better. She was worried about his safety, of course. But she knew she couldn't do anything about it anyway. She also knew her father was not a man to take a risk if he didn't have to. He was a good man in a storm, that he was, but he also loved his family very deeply. Too deeply to do anything that would led him not to see any of them again. That made her feel safer.

Eventually, there was this other thing on her mind, the Girl at the Party thing. In a whole week at school, she hadn't caught a simple glimpse of the Latina beauty. She was therefore almost certain the girl - _Callie_ she corrected herself - wasn't at Silver Creek High School. On that particular Monday morning, she wished she had someone to talk to. Her best friend, Teddy, was sick and Timothy was off talking with some guy. _Maybe he's the boyfriend. Huh huh._

She went into her next class of the day; American History. She believed it was the most boring class ever, having heard half - or even more - of those battles from her father. He liked to narrate old war stories in front of a fire on a December night. Although she knew her brother and herself secretly loved those kind of nights, they couldn't admit it. It would make their father a little too full of himself, she thought. And even though they always made it seem like they didn't listen to those war short stories, she still knew all the teacher was explaining and more.

Sitting next to her friend Alex, she sighed heavily. She initiated the small talk; however she knew the boy next to her was just as annoyed by it as she was, if not more. The entrance of their teacher put an end to any talking in the class.

She found herself gazing out of the window. Silver Creek High School was a massive building; she thought that even though the Girl who was occupying her dreams for a week was here, she might attend school. After all, she seemed pretty close to Mark Sloan.

 _That boy._ She couldn't help but despise him. It wasn't even that he despised her, but she did not like him. She couldn't see what all those girls could see in him. Sure, he was the quarterback, he was hot, he was nice even when he wanted. But every time she'd seen him, he flirted with her in an excessive manner. The guy flirted with everyone, girl or boy, and she was secretly afraid her brother was falling for such a douchebag.

 _No; Tim has ever told me he's just a friend._

 _Well, you know how friendly gays can get._

 _Wait? What. That's homophobic as hell!_

 _I can't be, I'm a lesbian._ She huffed out loud. Realizing she did so, her cheeks turned a bright red. She quickly turned her gaze out the window.

 _Well, I'd like to get friendly-ish with that brunette from the party, for that I'm sure._

She felt her cheeks get hotter, she could almost hear her mother chastise her. Realizing she was dozing off while staring outside the window, she shook herself up a bit. She squinted her eyes; it couldn't be true. She wasn't seeing who she thought she was. She was probably dreaming, right. She had to be.

As she heard the bell rang, she quickly got up and picked up all of her stuff. She hadn't been paying much attention to the class, so she had barely her books out. She literally ran out of the classroom, going straight to her locker. As she was picking her textbook, she heard her brother's voice coming from behind her.

 _Shit. I forgot I said I was gonna eat with him. He'll see right_ _through me if I don't straighten myself right - HA! I'm really funny today. I'm so gay._

"Hey sis, ready to go?" He asked her, leaning against the locker wall and shaking his sister out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." She breathed out. She took a minute to actually look at her brother; his skin was still tanned from their summer at the beach playing beach volley. He was taller than she, his shoulders wider and hair darker. He didn't miss out on the blue eyes and dimpled cheeks; that was what made the Robbins charm. He was just a manner version of it.

"What are you staring at?" He finally said, breaking the silence heaving between them for a few minutes. He was glancing at her expectantly, like she was going to yell _Eureka_! in the middle of the school after a Great Discovery.

"Nothing." She shrugged off. "So, what's up with you and that boy?" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively directing the boy she'd seen him with earlier.

"Oh, Giacomo? He's a new guy, he comes from Italy. He's gonna be staying here 3 months while that jerk of Pete is learning Italian; although, I'm sure I could learn Italian faster while staying here — Ouch! That hurts, sis." He yelped in pain as she smacked his arm.

They started eating their mother's prepared sandwiches on a bench, sitting in a park a few minutes away from Silver Creek. Catching up on the other's class latest gossip, they laughed and had a great time. Too soon, it was already time for them to head back.

In front of the school, Arizona caught dark locks she could recognize out of thousands. Those locks she had her fists tangled over a week ago. She noticed the Latina was wearing a dark hoodie - an _oversized_ dark hoodie- with dark skinny jeans. She was sitting on a bench next to Mark Sloan, who was next to Derek Shepherd. She noticed the brunette was scribbling something down, while the two other boys were eating. Letting drop the conversation her brother was now leading alone, she tried to hear what they were talking about.

All she caught was the blond head saying "You sure Cal, you don't wanna eat anything?" and the brunette nodding along, muttering a "Yeah yeah" while never looking up from her piece of paper.

She tried to hide herself behind her bother's muscular form, while speeding up her pace. Sadly, she didn't make it to the building. Timothy stopped before Mark and Derek, and started talking with the two pretty boys of the school.

Most of the girls at Silver Creek would have gushed about it - it being standing in front of two members of the school football team, who also happened to be two really handsome boys - but she didn't. Standing awkwardly, she waited for Timothy to move on. "Have you made it? To the football tryouts."

Seeing they both nodded, she patted on his shoulder. "I'll have to go; I gotta pass at my locker first to depose some stuff."

Hearing the voice, Callie immediately looked up. "Arizona." She stated with a bright smile. "It's really nice to see you again. How are you?"

The blonde found herself dumbstruck. She expected everything but the brunette greeting her brightly and warmly like... like nothing ever happened, like she didn't just walk away from her as they were making out in the middle of a party. "Hmm, I'm— I'm great thanks. I have to get going, tho. I'm sorry."

"I'll walk you." She smiled and got up in a second. "See you in class!" She mentioned to Mark before walking next to the beautiful blonde.

"So, you arrived home in time Saturday, I hope." She said in a light tone, which led Arizona to believe she was teasing her. At least she hoped.

"Yeah, Cinderella had to be tucked by midnight." Arizona managed to wink at her. _God, I find her miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning._ "I'm sorry, you know… for leaving you like that. I—I mean"

"It's nothing, I understand. Parents and everything, used to be in the same position." The brunette cut her off, ending on a soft smile.

The tense of the verb should have warned the blonde that there was more of it behind the apparently looking so innocent statement but her mind was elsewhere. It should have put some signals in her eyes, but...

Now, she could notice her V neck T-shirt under her black hoodie, and she had a peak at the wonderful cleavage she could only imagine to kiss when she would have the brunette pinned against a wall, with her lips kissing that spot just behind her right ear, making the brunette panting, begging for more, locking her fists in the blonde's hair and—

Callie chuckled, seeing the blonde so lost in her thoughts, or more likely in her boobs. « Eyes up here, Arizona. »

"Oops, sorry." Arizona blushed a deep red. "You can't blame a girl for looking though." She shot her her best dimpled smile in response, hoping to make her forget the embarrassing moment that just happened.

Callie snickered. She had thought about the blonde the whole past week, however now she was in front of her she couldn't seem to think straight. Well she knew she was very gay, and that may be the main reason why she couldn't not check the blonde out, but usually, she had the upper hand in a relationship. Her past two girlfriends were never tops; she was, and she didn't like to let that go.

"Right. I gotta stop at the restroom though, I'll see you around?" Callie said as they'd reached the restroom door.

"Oh, I had to go too anyway. I'll stay with you a few more minutes." Arizona opened the door for Callie and felt herself going red again as her eyes found Callie's ass. She was starting to forget how it felt under her hands during their make out session at the party. She wanted to take her hands under that jean and grab-

"Uhm, Arizona. You can enter and close that door at some point, you know." Callie smirked when she noticed how the other student looked at her. She hadn't been in the best place lately, and being checked out felt nice. She wasn't sure she deserved the look Arizona was giving her, but the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach was dizzying. She had never been looked at _that_ way. Like she was truly the most beautiful and admirable thing in the world in someone's eyes.

"Oh right, sorry." the blonde sheepishly excused herself.

As they were both standing in front of the mirror, each tried to catch a glimpse of the other, as discretely as possible. They washed hands together, without any of them noticing the other one looking after every of their touches.

As Callie was drying her hands off, she noticed however for the first time since entering the bathroom the blonde's gaze… on her behind. She felt her cheeks heated up, and decided to make a bold move.

Turning so she was facing Arizona, she took two steps, until Arizona was pinned up against the wall. She leaned in to capture, lightly brushing her lips against hers once again. It may had been only about a week since their first kiss, but she already missed it. She let Arizona actually kiss her, not wanting to pressure her into something she didn't want. When she caught her blue eyes, she noticed they were at least two shades darker than usual; that was when she knew the other girl wanted it at least as much as she did.

She brought her hands on either side of Arizona, resting them against the wall. Meanwhile, the blonde cupped the brunette's with either of her hands. Callie passed her tongue on Arizona's lower lip, silently asking for her to allow her to enter. And so she did. They massaged their tongues against one another, before releasing each other, taking in a big breath. They let their front heads rest against one another, catching their breath, their fingers linked, as they heard the bell ring.

Giving the Latina a couple of pecs, before releasing her, Arizona whispered. « Would you go on a date with me, Callie? »

« Yes. God, yes, Arizona. I'd love to. » She kissed her one last time. « Oh, and you can add me on Facebook… » She added with a wink before leaving

« How— how'd you know? » The blonde asked, stunned that the Latina knew she'd been stalking her all along.

The only response from the brunette was a throaty chuckle.

 _She has a fine ass, though. And if I play my cards right… well then she might be all mine._ And that thought only made Arizona all fuzzy in her inside.

* * *

What do you think happened with Callie's family? Do you think they're moving too fast? Ohh and who will Tim be with ;)

Review or PM me if you'd be interested in beta-ing me, I could use the help! Thanks.


	4. Our first date

AN: Sorry for the long, long, long delay. And thanks to britsbrits16 for betaing this chapter! Really, this is amazing.

* * *

Callie and Arizona had spent almost all of their free time together this past week- which was still, not enough time together.

Arizona's mother was either working, or hanging out at Teddy's place, the teen couldn't remember. She was a nervous wreck about her first date with Callie. She just couldn't seem to calm her nerves. She also felt bad that she hadn't told any of her friends about Callie, but she just couldn't seem to bring up the topic yet.

Everyone of her friends saw her like this cute baby, whose cheeks you just wanted to pinch and squeal about their cuteness, but she wanted Callie to see her as a sexy, hot, confident young girl. Arizona had always known she was into girls deep down, but she ran into some trouble while trying figure it all out.

In the past, Arizona had a few girl crushes, mostly on celebrities, but never had she been as… attracted to a girl, well to anyone really, as she was to Callie Torres. Every time they saw each other, texted each other, talked to each other, she was melting. Callie wasn't like the other girls from her school. She had this mysterious side of her. She still wondered why Callie came to this school in the middle of the year, and most importantly why she was staying at Mrs. Shepherd's house - aka Mrs. S.

Mrs. S, as she was called by most of her foster kids, was a social worker and a long time friend of Barbara Robbins, Arizona's mother. However, she didn't take part in the usual foster care system. She took under her wing mostly teenagers who were kicked out by their parents, and only two or three at the time, since she already had a boy and four girls living under her roof.

Since her husband's passing, she had a small job as a nurse even though she could live well enough without it, but she preferred working. Every single one of her foster kids loved her like their own mother.

So, that was why Arizona was a hot mess before her first date with Callie.

It was meant to be a cozy date, at home, just so they could learn to know each other better. Arizona really hoped this didn't mean they would end up in bed.

Because, even though both of them didn't especially mean it, every time they saw each other alone, one of them ended up pinned against the wall. Last time, it was in the school's bathroom, and if the bell hadn't rung, Arizona knew for a fact she would have ended up with her hand in the beautiful Latina's panties.

The thought only made her wet. "Great, now I don't even have time to take a cold shower. Holy shit, I've never been this… turned on."

Was the last thought Arizona had before Callie rang the door bell.

"Ohh.. uh hey Cal! You're early. Come on in! I just wanted to… um… never mind." Arizona rambled on nervously. "Oh! You brought dinner, yummy." She said looking at the pizza in Callie's hands.

"Hey, AZ. Yeah, I didn't know what you liked so I took a pepperoni one because I think I remember you telling you ate some the other day when your Mom was working and I just figured, you know, if you ate some, you probably like this. Maybe I was wrong. Sorry... uh..." Callie had never really been on a date. It was all too new for her, so she just assumed, she could bring something. Again, she didn't know what, seeing all this was really new to her. And then she was looking at Arizona, who was cocking her head to the side and scrutinizing her face. She passed her the pizza in her hand, hoping she didn't just sound like the most anxious girl to a date ever.

"Oh yeah. Totally fine, I love pepperoni pizza. We can catch on whatever is on TV, if you don't mind?" Arizona decided to not embarrass the brunette any more and just act like they were both totally not nervous.

Five minutes into the tv show that was passing on TV right now, Arizona and Callie were eating a slice of pizza. They started with light conversation, Arizona telling her date about her relationship with her brother. She loved him dearly, even though sometimes he was a real pain in the ass. They had what you could say a love-hate relationship.

'"So, you know, Tim is the most amazing brother, we can speak about everything and he helped me so much when I came out to my Dad. He's a scary man, military uniform on or not. It's really hard for me to face an authority figure; I always end up crying, which makes me angry at myself, which kinda makes me want to… to… to throw a brick." Arizona cutely rambled.

Callie watched her, as a bit of tomato sauce was on the corner of her mouth. She considered telling her so, but then opted otherwise.

Instead, she just put her hand on the blonde's thigh, scooting herself closer to her date. She squeezed it, then stared for a few seconds into Arizona's baby blue eyes. She kissed the corner of her mouth, gently licking the sauce off her.

"You… um, you had tomato sauce right there." Callie shyly smiled.

Arizona blushed, a deep red, but still had a bright smile on her face. "It's okay, thank you, love."

Callie felt her heart flutter, and was giddy. Callie Torres never was giddy. "And, I'd have authority issues too. I mean, I only saw that picture in the hallway of your Dad, and I'm scared already. You know, I could never bear upsetting my Papi."

"Tell me about your family." Arizona lovingly stated, sensing there was more to tell about this particular subject. She knew about Mrs. S' job, or at least house, and she found it admirable. Really. She remembered when Mark had gone to Mrs. S, and even though she didn't particularly like the boy, she knew his situation at home-a dying mother and a drunk father.

As soon as he could, he left his father when his poor mother had succumbed to her cancer.

So yes, Arizona knew she was fairly innocent to this world, but she thought Callie might need to talk about her family. So here they were.

"Hmm… kay, let's start it like this. Before, I went to the Catholic Private School of Orlando, Miami. So you can only begin to think how religious my parents were… are… whatever." Callie marked a pause and took a deep breath, meanwhile Arizona winced. She could feel this coming, although.

"I've never been the perfect kid. However… my sister was. I've been chubby like since the day I was born, but she looks like a model from the latest Vogue or I don't know. So my mother would always take her with her, everywhere. On Sundays, they went to church. But I could stay home, I worked with my Dad on his Thunderbird that his father gave him." Callie was trembling, her hands shaking.

"It's not even the fact that I wasn't girly, I mean at first I would wear dresses and all, but my mom…" She sighed, and felt Arizona tighten her hold on her hands. "I mean, I know she loved me, but she would always let out comments like 'don't eat this much, you don't need it' or… or… or she would say 'this is my daughter, Aria… oh! and there is Callie' Like she had just forgot I was sitting next to her. So… when I was expelled from school because I got caught making out with my girlfriend there, and she said I forced myself on her, they went crazy. My mom kicked me out. My dad, he didn't say a thing to me. It was like he couldn't look at me in the eyes... and my sister, God… she was happy. She'd finally be alone, you know. No more crazy nerd sis to make her look like a fool." A single tear went down Callie's face, and Arizona immediately wiped it away. Her heart broke for Callie, she had never strongly felt someone's pain before. She enveloped the brunette in her arms, whispering to her that everything would be okay, that she needn't worry... that she would be here.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to get like this, you know…" Callie quickly excused herself, while resting her forehead on Arizona's shoulder.

The blonde rubbed gently her date's back, before making her look into her eyes. "You, my girl, are so strong. I admire you." She added, gently kissing her lips, to prove her point.

They stayed in each other's arms until the end of their movie.

"Callie… will you be my girlfriend?" Arizona awkwardly blurted out.

"Aren't we supposed to wait till, like, the third date to ask this?" Callie jokingly teased her. "Yes, God, yes Arizona. I'd love to." She shyly accepted, suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at.

Arizona squealed a 'Yaaay!' and took Callie by the collar of her flannel shirt she had left open, wearing a tight black tank top underneath. They lightly started by kissing each other, then let their tongues meet, one massaging the other in Callie's mouth.

They only separated from one another when they heard keys in the door.

"Oh, I see you met Callie already, sweet pea." Mrs. Robbins joyfully stated. Arizona was a bit embarrassed just then. She knew this voice. Her mother had been drinking with Teddy's mother. _Please, don't make her say embarrassing things._

Callie awkwardly shook Arizona's mom hand. She had met her a few times already, seeing she had only just started in this school. She didn't know she was Arizona's mother, but she could clearly tell the ressemblance. They shared the same eyes, and the dimples too. Except for her hair, starting to turn gray and being a darker shade of blonde, they looked totally similar.

"Good evening, Ma'am." She didn't know what else to say. Parents never liked her, she never even had real friends, except for one or two. _Did you just mean Mark?_ 'Pathetic, Callie' she thought to herself. She could feel her palms sweating like no tomorrow.

"Arizona told me she was going to have a friend over. I thought it would be Alex or Teddy. But, it's good you two already hit it off! Have a great night, I'm heading to bed, I'm really tired." She bid them goodnight, then took the stairs up.

Arizona sighed in relief. "So, I'm gonna go. Sleep tight, sweet thing. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Callie announced, putting on her black leather jacket.

"Oh… already?" Arizona adorably pouted. "Okay, I'll call you baby." She then kissed her on the cheek.

As Callie walked home, Arizona couldn't help but stay a bit longer on the porch of her home. 'Damn, she really has a fine ass. I wish I could grope it. _Shit! Stop thinking like that, Arizona Robbins!' she chastised herself._

Let's just say... that night was really, really hot for Arizona.


	5. My secret

**AN/** here is the next update. thank you for the reviews and all the notifications! It really, really makes my day every time I see them.

PS: yeah. it's a g!p story and I realized I hadn't put it in the summary a bit too late because to me it's not what makes a story great or not. I'm sorry, but if you don't like it I understand; just please stop reading and don't lash it out on people. There are tons of great stories here! Enjoy reading.

* * *

As soon as Arizona woke up the next morning, she climbed into a really cold shower. The previous night's dreams involved her hot, hot girlfriend, and very few clothes.

She now had a strong throbbing between her legs, and her cock was staring right back at her. 'Yep, gotta take the matter into my own hands'.

After a nice shower fulfilled by images of a wet brunette, she went for her usual morning workout. It was a nice, quiet Sunday, and the blonde thought she could spend some time with the brunette this afternoon, maybe just hanging out in the park or a quiet coffee shop.

She didn't like doing her homework on the weekend because then, it wouldn't be the weekend anymore. She'd rather spend her day in bed watching tv shows on Netflix. However her mother always went on and on and on about how she should spend her afternoons outside, like her oh so perfect brother Timothy.

It wasn't until she was trying on some very fitting dark skinny jeans, that she noticed she had left out a little detail during her conversations with Calliope. She never ever, ever mentioned that she was a girl with a penis. And yet she, yes she herself, had asked her out!

"SHIT! Shit shit shit shit shit." She exclaimed. She started looking frantically for her phone.

And of course, she couldn't find her cell. She had to see Callie as soon as possible, but she couldn't find her phone. She tossed her blanket, looked through her room, yet she didn't find it. She couldn't find it any-fucking-where.

"MOM!" She yelled down the stair case. "Have you seen my cell?"

As she saw her mother slowly walking to her, phone in hand and a smug smile on her face, Arizona knew she was screwed.

"I have, actually, baby girl." She said in a tone that showed her she probably had read most of the text messages Arizona had got. Arizona couldn't help but rolling her eyes.

"Thank God." Arizona muttered under her breath. She ran down the stairs and took her phone from her mother's hand. "Thanks Mom, Bye Mom."

She hoped her mother wouldn't ask her too many questions — yet.

"Don't think you'll get me outta your hair so soon, missy!" The elder Robbins decided to let it go for now.

As soon as Arizona had her phone in hand, she texted her girlfriend. She still felt all giddy inside at the thought.

She never meant to ask her out, she just blurted it out. It went naturally, like Callie being her girlfriend was the next thing to do. Like she _needed_ to make her _her_ girl.

 **Arizona** : Hi babe. Hope you made it home alright last night. I was wondering if maybe we could spend some time together this afternoon? Hang out at the park, or there's this little café I know. Lemme know, xoxo

Arizona hit the send button, and then waited. And waited. And waited.

Until her brother called her to lunch. She still hadn't got a respond, and they had a strict no phone at the table rule, so she knew she'd better just leave it in her room. 'You better have responded me when I make it back, Calliope' she thought to herself as she made her way downstairs.

Lunch was relatively quiet, except for her mother trying to figure out who her cutest children were currently dating. She noticed Arizona was fidgeting in her seat, barely touching her plate even though it was her favorite meal.

"So, how was it last night? Your date Ari? And your party, Tim?" She asked subtly while pouring them a glass of water.

Arizona who had got the hint from her mother, which she thought was not so subtle at all, couldn't bring herself not to roll her eyes. "It wasn't a 'date' date, mother. It was just— a friend thing. I mean, I could be at her place, with all the military thing and all. But thankfully we're not. So, I was being nice and Teddy was supposed to come too, except that she preferred to go to a party, the same Tim was going to by the way, and…"

Tim nudged Arizona's feet under the table, urging her to shut the hell up, as if to say 'Mom doesn't need to know that'. Arizona mumbled a sheepish 'sorry' before returning her glaze to her plate before her eyes. She could still see her mother smirking from the corner of her eyes. 'Ugh, what has my rambling gotten me into?' she thought so loudly her brother couldn't suppress the grin forming on his lips.

"So, how was your date last night?" Tim asked his sister flopping onto her bed. The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. Barbara had sent them back upstairs because she needed to clean the rest of the house; this week had been rather stressful and she usually lashed it out on the house rather than on her kids.

"It was not a date. How many times do I have to tell you this so that you, and Mom for that matter, understand this?" Arizona slumped her head in embarrassment at her following statement. "Although, I should have told her about my… penis before asking her to be my girlfriend." She was suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her condition. It was like for a night she was just someone who really liked someone else, and asked them out. And she was feeling also irrationally guilty. She thought she had been a selfish bitch about it all, only thinking about herself, and her own needs as a girl.

"Come on, AZ, she probably has heard about it at school once, at least. And even if you haven't really told her, you still have the chance to do so. I wouldn't want to tell you all Mark told me about her and her past, but she's been through hell and back. I don't know what she's told you, but I'm sure she'll be accepting. Don't get all defeated already." Tim tried to cheer her up. He knew this was the exact reason why his baby sister hadn't had a girlfriend yet, and it broke his heart, even though he would have never admitted it to her face.

That's when they heard a buzz. Arizona started looking for her cell, but she couldn't seem to find it. Tim couldn't help but chuckle at the sight; it was just too funny.

Arizona let out a loud sigh when she read the text.

 **Callie** : Hi yourself, I made it home alright thank you sweet thing. :) I can meet ya in 20, the Shepherds' had something this Sunday and Mark told me he was meeting up with your brother. Just, tell me where xoxo

Arizona just looked at her brother from the corner of her room where she had found her phone just a minute ago. She started smirking, but decided against confronting him about it just yet. She needed to have something to keep his mouth shut about Callie and her.

So she made him leave the room and texted Callie the directions to the park. She then decided she would let her hair lose, and just put on some flannel to go with her dark skinny jeans. She hurried to the park, deciding once again she'd better walk rather than take her skateboard. She hoped Callie wouldn't freak.

Sure, the park wasn't an ideal location to tell your girlfriend you're a girl with a penis. But where to do so otherwise? Telling Callie at a coffee shop would be worse, because then she would maybe yell and it would cause a scene. _Bad idea. Definitely._

She could have told her at her home. But she felt it was like forcing her somewhere, then Callie would have to stay because she'd felt like she couldn't leave Arizona's house on bad terms — _maybe I am putting too much thought into it._

So in Arizona's eyes the park was the better option. She arrived there and started looking for Callie. She saw her sitting on a bench, just looking at the small lake in the far west end of the park. Arizona couldn't help but feel like she was just acting like a spoiled brat. She knew it wasn't really true, but throughout all of this, she was the one who made it all complicated. Callie had been an actual sweetheart, she was really thoughtful and she had never made her feel like she was not listened to, or heard.

And she couldn't help but feel grateful. She had amazing parents. Hearing what Callie went through just because she kissed a girl, she couldn't believe her ears. Sure, she knew some people had a hard time while coming out to their parents, but she thought parents love their child above everything. And it may have been a naive thought, but it was genuinely true.

She sat down beside Callie and kissed her cheek as a greeting. "Hi. I think we need to talk…" she immediately announced.

Callie simply smiled, but it didn't even reach her eyes. "Oh. I see. You… you just regret last night? You know, we can just say it never happened. It's okay, I get it. You're not ready to date… someone like me and—" Arizona cut her off.

Callie never had the greatest history in terms of self-confidence and love. No one really made her feel like she was put first, so she just assumed it was what Arizona would do as well.

"Although I understand where you're coming from, I want to say that I totally don't regret a thing. You're an outstanding person. No, this is about me. I've been selfish, and I forgot to mention something before asking you to… to be my girlfriend." Arizona took a deep breath. "I'm not like other girls… I— I was born with a penis." She said in a lower voice so people around them wouldn't hear even if they would walk right behind them.

She waited for a response from the brunette by her side. She took her hand in hers, sighing in relief when she didn't push her hand away. "So, hum, where you like a boy or…" Callie was just trying to understand, she didn't mean to sound judgy or anything so she tried to ask questions in the most neutral tone possible.

"No, I was born a girl with… a penis. It simply is how I am. And I know you probably heard about it at school or whatever but I needed to tell you in person. So, just so you know, you're not to feel obligated to me in any way. Really, it's up to me, I should have told you before and—" It was Arizona's turn to start rambling.

Callie put her finger on her girlfriend's lips. "Let me stop you right there. I said yes and I meant it. This doesn't change who you are. I know what it is to be judged for a small part that makes you who you are, yet doesn't change fundamentally you. And I'm not leaving you." She took a big breath in. "And yes, I heard something like that at school but I preferred not to listen to the gossip mill, I know it's not always accurate. But, um…" She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling very shy.

Arizona felt herself tense suddenly. Of course, there was a but. "You know really it's okay, if you're a lesbian I should have supposed you didn't like penis after all and… you know…" She trailed off.

"No, no, Ari, you didn't hear me. I truly believe love is about a person in general and not about a gender. It's just that I — I've just never…" Callie couldn't find really the right words.

"You've never what?" Arizona was feeling irritated now. She hated when people didn't say what they thought.

"I've never been around a dick, okay! Now there, it's said. I've never done a blowjob or a handjob for that matter, hell I've never seen one!" Callie all but blurted it out. She shifted uncomfortably on the bench, her arms now crossed on her chest.

"Oh..." Arizona now was slapping herself mentally. _I should have thought about that._

Callie just turned her head away from the blonde's penetrating blue eyes.

"You know, it's okay, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I just kind of assumed, because people always judge. It's— it's really okay. Seriously, neither have I. I mean, I've done a few things and all but girls never really liked me enough to stay. Also I've never had sex, so… we don't have to do it. It's not because every teenager our age is having sex that we should get some too. I mean I have nothing against it really but… yeah… that's just how it is." Arizona tried to sense the mood and took a peek at Callie's face.

When she was met with the brunette smirking smugly at her, she slapped her arm playfully. "You meanie! I thought you were feeling uncomfortable and there I find you making fun of me." Arizona started pouting.

Callie laughed whole-heartedly. "Don't pout baby." She leaned in closer to the blonde's heat. "You didn't even kiss me when you saw me. Is that really the way you're greeting your girlfriend?" She looked up at her with her biggest puppy eyes. She danced victoriously in her head when Arizona leaned in to capture her lips. She was really, really happy she had chosen the quietest spot in the park. It gave them an opportunity to have a somewhat heated make out session.

They started by just kissing, until Arizona gently bit on Callie's lip. She slowly made her way down the brunette's neck. Callie gasped for air when the blonde sucked on a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear. Arizona met Callie's gaze again as she felt her hair being pulled on.

When she saw the brunette with her mouth hanging slightly opened, panting just a bit, she couldn't help herself. She kissed her with so much passion, she had to taste her. She almost shoved her tongue into the Latina's mouth, before she reminded herself to be gentle, at least a bit. She moaned when she felt for the first time Callie's tongue on hers. She felt like she had passed away and she was in heaven.

The sound of Callie whimpering brought her back on the face of Earth. She was hard. She needed to get going, or she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

When they parted, they were both equally flushed and most of all out-of-breath. "Do you wanna eat a fro-yo?" Arizona asked her girlfriend with the biggest dimpled grin on her face ever.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay guys I reallyyyy hope you liked it. And again, sorry for the delay. I'll try to update more :'))


End file.
